One or more aspects of example embodiments of the present disclosure are related to a method of manufacturing a display device.
With the development of information technology, the market for display devices as a connection medium between users and information has grown. Accordingly, the use of flat panel displays (FPDs) such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, and plasma display panels (PDPs) has increased.
Improvements in display device image quality are required for user convenience, and simplification of processes (e.g., display manufacturing processes) is required for cost reduction.
Protection of a display device from external moisture and/or oxygen may improve the reliability of the display device. However, external moisture and/or oxygen may intrude through a side surface of the display device before and/or when an encapsulation portion for sealing the display device is formed.